A Matter of Fact
by shellsnd
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks only to find out that alot things are'nt the way they used to be.Until she mets Edward again and all the thigs that happened in the past seem to resurface.Why did Bella really move Back to Forks?All h/n but special...
1. If They only Knew

A Matter of Fact  
Bella moves back to Forks only to find out that alot things are'nt the way they used to she mets Edward again and all the thigs that happened in the past seem to did Bella really move Back to Forks?All h/n but special...  
Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 549 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 8-10-09 - Published: 8-10-09

Edit Preview

**A/N -sorry for the mistakes i was in a rush trying to post it but i promise the next chapter won't be so all over the place .**

**SM owns Twilight, I just make her characters more edgier**

**Before I noticed, I was on a plane headed to Forks, Washington to go live with Charlie or as I hate to call him Dad. Thinking I was never going to talk to my mother again. That was the last thing I remembered before trying not to cry on the way to Charlie's from the airport. The entire plane ride was a blur, all I really remembered from the plane was the flashbacks on why I hated my mother for marrying Phil. Charlie attempted to start a conversation with me but I was too distracted to realize.**

"**Hey Bells, I know you don't really like it over here but I hear the high school does a lot of social events. If you might like that "he said casually.**

"**Huh what did you say Char-Dad "I answered as quickly as I could.**

**As I step back into reality, Charlie and I begin quietly talking the rest of the drive to his house. I don't really call it mine because I haven't lived there in so long. We stopped at a red light outside of the grocery store.**

"**Dad I don't really remember anybody I haven't spent a summer here in a while I doubt anybody will remember m..."I didn't even finish my sentence I was too busy day dreaming about this god like creature walking pass the front of the car towards a silver Volvo. He gave me the sexiest smile I ever seen, I could of sworn I was instantly wet into my legs and he didn't even say anything to me. **

"**Who was that that just walked by? 'I questioned trying not to sound excited to find out who that was.**

"**That was Edward Cullen, he's a ok kid but a little on the wild side. If you ask me "he hesitated**

"**How is he wild? "he looked like he could be wild in bed but not wild in a crazy way?**

"**Because he parties a lot, drinks, and he got into to trouble a while back for something I can't really discuss right now. Bell but if anything I think that you should keep your distance from him until you make some new friends. I also hear he might have a girlfriend but I don't know, I can't keep up with you kids nowadays " **

**I just nodded to pretend I was paying attention, as Charlie continued to babble on about something. I couldn't get that sexy GlC (god like creature) out of my head. His dark ocean like eyes, his perfectly sculpted arms, lean body from what I saw and he was about 6 foot tall .All I really know about him is that his name is Edward Cullen and he might or might not have a girlfriend and he's a bit of a wild child in a way I guess. But, for some reason, I feel like I know him from somewhere and it makes me really want to get to know him. If that happens then maybe that will help me get through hell here in forks. It might be better than living with my bitch of a mother and that asshole Phil.**

**A/n -leave my some good reviews .Hope you liked my first fanfic post so far there's more to come .If you have any questions or anything just pm me .**


	2. Lashing Out

a/n: I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed so long I been really busy .but I promise you this chapter is well worth the wait and there is so much in store for the next couple of chapters so stay tuned. . . Another author note at the end of the chapter.

Warning this chapter is rated m for language but not for sexual content yetJ. So for all you people this is your saving grace if you're not a big fan of foul language then you might not wanna read this lolzzz

SM owns this lovely characters I just add my spin to their already crazy lives 3…

I still can't figure out where I remember Edward from but I know I'm damn sure gonna find out. I thought as I unpacked my clothes into my dresser.

"Dad are you hungry I can make us something. " I yelled from my room so Charlie can hear me before slamming my dresser drawer aggravated.

'I'm stuffed, Rosie already made dinner, and I don't want you to be up late when you have to get up early for school in the morning 'he said walking up the stairs towards my room.

"Really, I thought she was just good for shopping and burning holes in your credit cards. I'm surprised; she even knew where the pots and pans were. "I said sarc astically.

"That's enough Bella; you shouldn't talk about your sister like that. Just because you haven't seen her in a while doesn't mean you could talk about her like she's a stranger you haven't known all your life. "Charlie said in a frustrated tone.

"Come on Charlie, you can't possibly think she the good one. When Renee left she took me and Jasper, and left you with snobby, spoiled, and good for nothing Rosalie, instead of us." I said forgetting I was still pissed off at my mother and agitated with myself for trying so hard to remember Edward .I didn't realize I was taking my anger out on poor Charlie, who didn't do anything wrong to me but answer my simple question and I just snapped. I was hitting for below the belt with that little statement.

"First off, if you're going to live in this house and think you can talk to me any old way your horribly mistaken. Secondly, you need to respect you elders a little bit more better; I don't care if you mad at your mother or whatever the case may be. I've done nothing to you to just be verbally attacked out of the blue and, as far as me and your mother go, that was totally out of line to say the least. Lastly, your brother and sister are just trying to make you feel welcomed, even though Jasper didn't help make the food, that's beside the point I'm trying to make here you don't talk about family like that .If you calm down enough not to lash out at anybody else and stop acting like a little brat the rest of us will be downstairs having diner, that your nice sister made and that your loving brother helped serve." He said raising his voice at first and then finally calming his self down at the end .He walked out quickly, not giving me a chance to answer him back .I know what I said hurt his feelings, that's why he left after our little blowout, to go say goodnight to my siblings and go to bed.

When I was just about to go downstairs and try to smooth things over with my father, Rosalie knocked on the door and then invited herself.

'Hey Izzy, you know you really should ease up on him. He just wants what's best for us and plus you know what happened with him and mom, has nothing to do with any of us because it was between them and not us. I know I wasn't there for much of your childhood but I'm here now and I really missed my little sister. There was never anyone who wanted to play with me other than the maids, but they were hired help. I missed playing with my sister ." she smiled as she continued on with her memory " I remember when mom got us that easy bake oven and I used to love when you made your little cakes, because yours would always look better than mine, but I always loved making them with you. " We both laughed in sync for a few minutes before continuing with the conversation.

'Rosie you know I didn't mean to come off like that. I guess, I'm just still a little pissed at mom from before I left. It was almost like she was happy I was leaving, but Phil seemed a little disappointed that I was leaving which was kind of creepy I guess but he's always like that. He always looked at me like I was his wife instead of stepdaughter, but when I told mom she…."I started to cry before I could finish and Rosie moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me giving me a loving sisterly hug and then Jasper walked in.

'What's going on in here? I thought you were up here doing each other's make up. But, when I walk in your giving each other hugs and crying. Tell me what happened, so I can tell Dad everything's ok and you where just helping Bells un-pack a little or something, so he won't get suspicious ".That's what I loved about Jasper. He was always the voice that had a plan and he wouldn't rat you out, even if you did something wrong. He would help you cover it up. I guess that just comes with being the oldest and only boy with 2 younger attractive sisters. He always knew what to say during those awkward or sad times.

As Jasper continued talking I became calmer, and then eventually relaxed and went into the bathroom to clean myself up a little. "J, do you think we should tell her or not because she's a little older now, maybe we should be more open with her you know. " I was the youngest out of the three of us, then came Rosalie and jasper was 2 years older than her. 'Rose I don't think she needs to be anymore on edge than she is now, if she knew. I think we should let her get a little more comfortable before I tell her about me, I mean I haven't even told Dad'.

"I know J, but she has a right to know if she can't control herself, when she's around you. I mean yeah, I didn't tell her about me either yet but I haven't even told Dad about my tattoo or my belly piercing " Rosalie said calmly .

"Wait, what about a tattoo and belly piercing? I never heard about this incident, where was I during this little stint and what kind of tattoo is it? "Jasper said questioned like their father would.

Before, he could continue questioning Rose about her wild ways; I walked back into the room."Thanks you guys, I didn't mean to get all emotional. I've been acting Bipolar a lot lately I can't help it, I guess it just comes over me ".

Almost in sync, Jasper and Rosalie said "It's alright" . Then Jasper went on to say "we all still gotta get used to you living here don't worry about it, just remember we love you and we're here if you wanna talk about how your feeling".

"Thanks again, I think I'm gonna go apologize to Charlie I mean Dad now. I know he hates me right now, so I'll guess I'll talk to you guys later,oh yea what were you to talking about not telling me something? What was all that about? You were talking kind of loud, I couldn't really make out what you were talking about, but I heard bites and pieces". I said cautiously before walking out of my room leaving Rosalie and Jasper alone. Rosalie and Jasper where left, studded and shocked.

A/n: I know that this chapter was kind of long but I am trying to make up for delay I just been real busy. But anyways I how you liked this chapter I already working on this next one. I know some of you are wondering what's going on with Bella and what are Jasper and Rosalie hiding from her but your just gonna have to stay tuned and keep reading to find out. Leave me some love on y our reviews and Ima try and post as soon as my beta sends me back my edited chapter for all you readers that can't wait until the next chapter, but if you were paying close attention to what happened in the story I give you a few hints and clues as to what's gonna happen nextJ.


	3. Understanding or Not

Chapter 3- Understanding

A/n: I know that the last chapter was a little messy but trust me I leads to something real good .The beginning of this chapter is before Charlie went upstairs to talk to Bella ,it also switches off between the pov 's of Rosalie and Jasper then eventually gets back on track . So without further ado lolzzz read on

S M owns all this lovely characters I just edge them up a bit…

Oh yeah for all you non-aggressive people that don't really appreciate drama and cursing this is just a heads up and a warning .And for all you other foul language , drama loving nasties lolzz continue on ..

RPOV (Rosalie's point of View)

I didn't know why I heard screaming coming from upstairs but I know that It was only a matter a time before me or Jas would have t o go upstairs and try and smooth things over while the other tried to calm Dad down. I really missed Izzy (Bella's childhood nickname) but if is gonna be like this I'm gonna have to start hanging out with Alice a lot more maybe I could call her so we could go shopping. But first I'm gonna have to figure out what's going on with Bells first I hope.

"Was my food that bad that you're not eating it and just playing with it? " Rosalie said irritated.

"No it was good as usual; I guess I just got a lot on my mind "Jasper said uninthustacally. As he continued to roll his fork in his food. Not looking up from his plate.

"What's wrong with you, your bringing down my good mood and turning it into your depressing one? " Rosalie said annoyed.

"Yeah will I got into a ….. "Jasper said before directing his attention towards the stairs were to the screaming as coming from.

(Yelling being heard from upstairs)…

"_Come on Charlie, you can't possibly think she is the good one. When Renee left she took me and Jasper, and left you with snobby, spoiled, and good for nothing Rosalie, instead of us." Bella said._

"_First off, if you're going to live in this house and think you can talk to me any old way you're horribly mistaken. Secondly, you need to respect you elders a little bit more better; I don't care if you mad at your mother or whatever the case may be. I've done nothing to you to just be verbally attacked out of the blue and, as far as me and your mother go, that was totally out of line to say the least. Lastly, your brother and sister are just trying to make you feel welcomed, even though Jasper didn't help make the food, that's beside the point I'm trying to make here you don't talk about family like that .If you calm down enough not to lash out at anybody else and stop acting like a little brat the rest of us will be downstairs having diner, that your nice sister made and that your loving brother helped serve." Charlie said before slamming Bella's door and walking down the stairs._

_Charlie walks back into the kitchen as Rosalie gets up and makes her way upstairs to talk to Bella._

"_Be right back Daddykins going to go talk to your other daughter also known as my little sister "Rose said in a mocking tone before practically skipping up the stairs playfully._

"_Take your time I don't care right now" Charlie said harshly before reclaiming his seat at the table. Before placing his head in this hands and sighing sadly. _

_JPOV (Jasper's point of view)_

_I don't know what about that fight made me wanna help comfort my little sister right then and there, but I choose not to because I had to comfort my father first while Rose smoothed things over .Me and Rose are a good team hard to believe were actually twins but everybody claims to say I'm older which is not true and plus I'm way more cuter .I was still a little bummed out about my fight with Alice but I guess that can wait until tomorrow when this little family disagreement is squashed._

"_Hey Papa how did it go up their?"I said trying to sound like I didn't have the feeling like there was a fight in the making and also because Alice gave me the heads up. Anybody who has met Bella should know that she is a feisty little devil who is not a big fan of change._

"_As you heard not so while, she really knows how to push a man's buttons without really giving a shit about anybody else's feelings, I give sympathy to any of her boyfriends because she is a handful to deal with" Charlie said through his hands which were now place in between his crossed arms on the table._

"_You know as well as I do she doesn't say those things to spite you she only says them out of anger, and as for her boyfriends let's just hope they don't let her get away with any of her shit with them. She loves you Dad trust me she just has to get used to living her and plus her mood has been changing a lot lately so don't take everything she says to the heart even if it may come off hurtful." I said trying to calm my defeated looking father. This was already working because of my marvelous powers to manipulate & control emotions and he is already relaxing a bit._

"_I know I have to get used to this but is just she's a lot to handle all at one time, I mean you and Rosie never came off that aggressive at one time it would happen in layers as to Bell is like eating a whole cake at once you get a belly ache 10 minutes afterwards but instead of a belly ache you get a migraine. I love her too but I'm just so used to you and Rosie's attitudes."Charlie said finally looking up leaning his chin on his forearms._

"_Papa I think you just need to sleep this aggravation or whatever you wanna call it off so we can all sleep somewhat positively tonight and try to have a first day of school in the morning" I said trying to ease out of this already tense conversation and get upstairs to my sisters._

"_You know sometimes I forget you're the son and I'm the father but I'm glad you helped me calm down even if you did use your "skills", by the way you should use your skills to go upstairs and check on your sisters who knows what they're doing up there !"Charlie said before getting up to go to his room._

"_Yea I was just about to ask you that ,there probably doing each other's makeup and shit just wait until you all met Alice you all are going to love her "I said not realizing I managed to bring her up trying to end this conversation. But what can I sa y I'm a man in love wait until I say it to her for the first time since we started dating almost 4 months ago._

"_I can't wait to meet her if she can make you smile like that and go upstairs and check on your sisters and we'll talk more about your girlfriend tomorrow after we have processed this a little more."Charlie said turning down the hall towards his room._

_RPOV_

_I let myself into to Izzy's room knowing she still be a little upset .Then I made my way to her bed. I never noticed how big her room was until now._

"**Hey Izzy, you know you really should ease up on him. He just wants what's best for us and plus you know what happened with him and mom, has nothing to do with any of us because it was between them and not us. I know I wasn't there for much of your childhood but I'm here now and I really missed my little sister. There was never anyone who wanted to play with me other than the maids, but they were hired help. I missed playing with my sister." I smiled as I continued on with my memory " I remember when mom got us that easy bake oven and I used to love when you made your little cakes, because yours would always look better than mine, but I always loved making them with you. " We both laughed in sync for a few minutes before continuing with the conversation.**

'**Rosie you know I didn't mean to come off like that. I guess, I'm just still a little pissed at mom from before I left. It was almost like she was happy I was leaving, but Phil seemed a little disappointed that I was leaving which was kind of creepy I guess but he's always like that. He always looked at me like I was his wife instead of stepdaughter, but when I told mom she…."Bella started to cry before She could finish and I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her giving her a loving sisterly hug and then Jasper walked in****.**

_**Why the hell is J up here I thought I was gonna handle this one. That son of a bitch always has to come in and take over shit. I almost forgot I was talking to Bella when she patted my shoulder. I really gotta stop zoning out on people I hope nobody noticed.**_

"**You ok Rose you kind of zoned out a little bit? "Izzy said warily before looking at Jasper who was giving me that what the hell just happened to you look. **_**Damn they noticed.**_

**Before I could acknowledge either of them Jasper said "Why don't you just go talk to Dad right now before he goes to sleep!"**

_**All I could say was he beat me to the punch fucking asshole always knowing just the right things to say .I was trying to have a sister moment with Izzy but his dumbass walked in Ugh.**_

"**By the way I fine just to let you both know, I think I'm gonna go to bed to many asshole moments up here "I said defeated before I realized Bella wasn't in the room.**

"**Where the hell did Izzy go? " I said sounding all worried and shit.**

"**She's in the bathroom dumbass calm the hell down, what the fuck is you so worked up about?" Jasper said all calm and shit.**

"**Nothing I can't be worried about my little sister gosh J what's wrong with you, wait lemme guess you and Alice got into a fight? You really need to stop replaying your little fight in your head I'm tired of seeing that little vein in her forehead pop out!" I said all sarcastically. I love it when I my powers take out me sometimes.**

"**Yea, yea whatever let's not talk about that and get out of my head, this isn't about me were suppose to be helping Bella smartass" Jasper said annoyed. **_**i love it when he talks dirty to me lolzz**_

" **I love it when you talk dirty to me" I said unknowingly **_**shit right words wrong person damn were the hell is Edward when you need him, why the hell I do I continue to call him a boyfriend when he's never here to own up to it god I=2 0need to find me a fucking real man .Damn I'm doing it again .I'm always in my head. **_

**BPOV**

**I started walking out of my room towards Charlie's when I saw Rosie look at Jasper humiliated for some reason. That's when I said what I heard them talking about while I was in the bathroom.**

"Thanks again, I think I'm gonna go apologize to Charlie I mean Dad now. I know he hates me right now, so I'll guess I'll talk to you guys later,oh yea what were you to talking about not telling me something? What was all that about? You were talking kind of loud, I couldn't really make out what you were talking about, but I heard bites and pieces". I said cautiously before walking out of my room leaving Rosalie and Jasper alone. Rosalie and Jasper where left, studded and shocked..

I still don't know exactly Rosie and Jas were talking about that they didn't wanna tell me! But I still wanna know who that Edward guy from earlier was .I can't believe I was still mad about that. I was thinking about all of this just as I reached my Dad's room.

"Hey Dad is me can we talk "I said knocking on his door.

"Come in "he said grumpy

**I hope his wasn't sleeping "Listen Dad I'm sorry about what I said before I just don't know what happened before and I – "that was all I got to say before he interrupted me.**

"**Look Bells I'm really not in the mood to discuss this so can this wait until tomorrow I'm really exhausted and I don't have the patience right now for one of your mood swings "He said as he turned over in his bed with his back facing me.**

**I inched closer towards his bed before sitting down gently opposite him, he was still not facing me but I know he felt me sit down.**

"**I know you don't wanna talk about this now but I just wanna get this off my chest, Can you at least let me get that at least Dad?"I said before hearing my voice cracking .**_**bring on the tears. Charlie looked at me for a second and then turned his head.**_

**"I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave my room." I looked at my father one more time and hurried out the room, tears falling from my eyes like waterfalls. I walked over to Rose's room, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep alone tonight. When Rose opened the door and saw my face, she knew what happened and stepped to the side without a word. I climbed into her bed, threw the sheets over my head and cried myself to sleep, with Rosie's arms around me.**

A/N: Let me know if this chapter was worth the wait sorry for an almost 2 month delay I've just been crazy busy so.  
Now that school started I might be posting less frequently but the chapters are well worth the wait. Oh any questions or if you're a little confused I might be able to help you out a little without giving it away ;) Leave luv in your reviews even if it is the bad kind lolzz…


End file.
